Querido Diario
by jocelyn neko-chan
Summary: Querido Diario: He llegado a una nueva ciudad ¡Oh! ¿que será de mi, si no puedo ser feliz? ¿Quién me salvará de este calvario? Ichihime!
1. Prólogo

Sí, se lo que dirán... ¡Que demonios hace esta cria subiendo nuevos fanfics si aún no actualiza nada! la respuesta es simple: vacaciones, mi santa salvacion. acabo de terminar un esforzado primer tiempo, y tengo un medio tiempo de 19 dias ¡deseenme suerte! asi que creo que les traeré actualizaciones mas seguido ^^

Espero que les guste, lo disfruten, será un trabajo mas o menos largo...

sin mas que agregar, bleach, es de tite kubo

****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)**********·**********

**Querido diario…**

Cap. 1: Prólogo

_Domingo, 29 Junio_

Querido Diario:

Primero, me presento, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, tengo 16 años y curso tercero de secundaria. Hace un tiempo no habría pensado en escribir un diario de vida, pero esta vez, creo que la situación lo amerita. Vivo en un pequeño departamento, situado en la modesta ciudad de Karakura, a la cual, llegué hace no mas de 3 días. No tengo familia, salvo la esposa de mi hermano mayor, Sora (Quien murió hace ya 7 años) vivo con ella, que me mantiene económicamente. Elysia Inoue (Asi se llama ella) trabaja, y debido a su empleo tuvimos que mudarnos de Osaka, donde tenia a todos mis amigos.

No soy feliz, no pienso mentirte como lo hago con el resto de la gente. Cuando Elysia-san esta en casa, lo único que hace es gritarme, y obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero. No me deja salir, después de la escuela debo irme derecho a casa, no tengo permitido ir a ningún otro lugar… tal vez tenga razón, tal vez de verdad soy una idiota, tal vez soy demasiado torpe, y de verdad no hago nada bien. Soy estorbo para todo el mundo, para ella, solo estoy de arrimada en su casa, y le agradezco que me permita quedarme aquí… pero no soy feliz.

Mañana será mi primer dia en mi nueva escuela. ¡Kyyaa! Me muero de nervios… ¿y si no logro hacer amigos? ¿y si no le agrado a nadie? Tengo también un poco de miedo… Pero haré lo que siempre hago: Mostraré una sonrisa, seré amable, dulce y atenta ¡Como deseo no estar tan sola…! De verdad, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, y tu diario, serás mi compañero ¿si?

¡Uff! Menos mal que logré encerrarme en mi habitación, alegría, terminé todo antes que elysia-san llegara, no deseo tener problemas…

Bien, mañana escribo, oh, diario por favor dame fuerzas!

Tuya, Orihime.

_Lunes, 30 Junio_

Querido Diario:

La cabeza me da vueltas, quiero correr, esconderme, meterme bajo una roca y que nadie me encuentre. Mi primer dia en mi nueva escuela… suena bonito ¿no?

Mejor, te cuento desde el principio…

Llegué sin mayores problemas, al fin y al cabo, sabia como llegar. Cuando entre, muchos chicos se quedaron mirándome, yo les sonreí a todos y no despegaron su vista de mi… ¿Habre tenido algo en la cara? No lo se, pero varios de ellos me preguntaron de donde era, cual era mi salón y todas esas cosas. Respondí que venía de Osaka, y que estaba buscando mi salón. Muchos se ofrecieron a llevarme, pero justo tocaron el timbre, y tuvieron que irse.

Cuando llegué a clases, la maestra me abordó en la puerta de entrada.

Usted es Inoue Orihime-san ¿verdad?

-S-Si…- Respondí nerviosa.

-Bien, por favor, espere aquí afuera mientras hablo con los chicos, cuando deba entrar, la llamaré ¿Si?

-Entendido…- La Profesora entró, dando gritos e (increíblemente) golpeando a quien la molestara. Sonreí un poco.

-Por favor, pase- Dijo sensei. Entre con el corazón en la garganta. Apenas di un paso dentro, sentí varios pares de ojos sobre mi diminuta persona. Me sentí rara, una mosca, una intrusa en ese lugar desconocido.

-Ho-Hola…- Saludé- Mi nombre es I-Inoue Orihime un gusto de conocerlos…- Terminé completamente sonrojada. Escuché un par de murmullos.

-Wow…- Decian algunos, que no me despegaban la vista de encima.

-Bien, señorita siéntese… ¡Allí!- Me indicó sensei el pupitre atrás de un chico pelinaranja, que aparentemente estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Me llamó mucho la atención, no solo su actitud, si no que también su color de cabello, crei que yo era la única persona que tenia ese tinte, pero no... Ademas… era muy muy guapo aww! Primer dia y ya estoy pensando en esas cosas… Al pasar junto a el mi torpeza hizo nueva aparición, me tropecé, y antes de caer de bruces al piso, los brazos de alguien me tomaron por a cintura. Era cálido y fuerte. Sorprendida, levanté la cabeza, y me encontré con los ojos de aquel muchacho tan intrigante. Nos quedamos asi por unos instantes, que a mi me parecieron horas.

-ejem…- Carraspearon algunos chicos- ¡Ya suéltala, kurosaki!

L-Lo siento- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Solté una nerviosa sonrisa, el me soltó y se dio media vuelta.

-_Asi que kurosaki…- _Pensé, la clase comenzó, y no sentí cuando terminó. Comencé a guardar mis cosas para salir al patio, cuando unas chicas se hacercaron a mi.

- Hola, asi que te llamas Orihime, yo soy tatsuki arizawa, puedes llamarme Tatsuki a secas- Se presento una de ellas, tenia el cabello negro, y me pareció la persona mas amable del mundo, las personas no suelen ser tan buenas conmigo.

- Y yo soy Rukia Kuchiki- Interrumpió otra chica, de ojos violeta y cabello corto, también muy negro.

-…Y puedes llamarla enana- interrumpió un pelirrojo, algo musculoso y con unos tatuajes en la cara.

-¡Cállate Renji!- Le gritó Rukia.

-Mi nombre es Abarai Renji, puedes salir conmigo cuando quieras- Me dijo ignorándola.

-Mu-mucho gusto Renji-san- Respondí sonrojada hasta las orejas. A rukia no le pareció muy bien.

-Ah, y creo que ya conoces a Ichigo, ¿no?- Dijo Tatsuki, apuntando a Kurosaki-san.

_-¿Ichigo…?- _Pensé.

-Ah, si, hola Inoue- Saludó alzando la mano.

-Hola Ku-kurosaki-kun- Respondí aún mas nerviosa.

Au no!, ¡Elysia-san me llama! Por favor no quiero tener problemas… Creo que terminaré de contarte mañana ¿Si? Lo siento…

Tuya, Orihime

****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)****·**(**·**)**********·**********

¿Que les parecio? a mi me gustó, los dejaré con la incertidumbre de que pasará despues con Ichigo buajajajaja xD

En fin, se cuidan, besillos, sonrian, hoy puede ser un gran dia^^ y alegren el mio, ¡DEJAME UN REVIEW! y que el ichihimes los acompañe


	2. Ignorancia

**Reportandome con el Segundo capitulo! Espero de todo corazón que les agrade, a mi me encantó *-***

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, publicado en el manga por los ES-PEC-TA-CU-LA-RES de la SJ y en el anime por los farsantes de embusterrot X333 **

_Martes 1 de julio_

Querido Diario:

Termino con la historia de ayer…

Salimos al patio, las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre sus temas, me preguntaban cosas, mas o menos superficiales.

-Y, dime, orihime- Me dijo Tatsuki- ¿De donde vienes?

-De Osaka- Respondí.

-¿Y por qué llegas a esta ciudad a mitad de año?- Fue el turno de rukia-san

-P-por el trabajo de mi tutora…

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos murieron hace varios años… viví por un tiempo con mi hermano, pero el también murió, así que debo vivir con su esposa.- Respondí un tanto triste.

-Lo siento…- Dijeron ambas.

-No se preocupen…

-¿Y tienes novio?- Dijeron a coro.

-¿¡N-Novio!- Tartamudee.

- Pero claro, Orihime, eres muy bonita además ¿no te fijaste con la cara que dejaste a todos?

-N-no…

-Eres muy modesta o muy distraída…

-Creo que distraída- Murmuré con una sonrisa nerviosa.-¿Y-y ustedes, no tienen novio?

-¡Noo! Nunca jamás- Dijo Rukia

-P-Pero parece que te llevas muy bien con Renji-san.

-¡¿Nanii! ¿¡Yo, con ese mandril! ¡Ni muerta!- Gritó, escandalizada y muy sonrojada. Creo que mentía, sus mejillas la delataban vilmente.

El timbre sonó, debíamos volver a clases. Todo aquello fue muy extraño… ¿Desde cuando podía hablar tan abiertamente con gente que acababa de conocer? Eso no suele pasarme… no a mí. En fin, llegue a mi destino, y la primera persona que vi fue a Kurosaki-san. Me sentí extrañamente atraída por su persona, lo miré fijamente unos instantes. El parecía no advertir mi imprudente acción, lo que me venía la mar de bien. Me sentí una acosadora, una intrusa, pero poco importaba. Desvié la mirada, en cuanto sentí que Tatsuki me llamaba.

La clase pasó rápidamente, por lo que me sorprendí bastante cuando escuché el timbre de salida.

-Antes de irse, les aviso que deberán hacer un trabajo de investigación para biología- Dijo la maestra.- Será en parejas que YO escogeré, así que no se hagan ilusiones.- Todos lanzan un bufido, magnifico.

Y así, comenzó a decir las parejas una por una.

-…y por último, Inoue Orihime- Levanté la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre- con Kurosaki Ichigo.- Me quedé helada… ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Yo, con Kurosaki-san? ¡No, por Dios que nervios! No puede ser que tenga tanta "mala" suerte. El, discretamente, se dio media vuelta para observarme durante breves instantes. Fingí que no me di cuenta.

-Pueden irse ahora- Dijo la maestra en un suspiro. Todos comienzan a salir.

-Hey, Inoue- Me llamó Kurosaki. Mi maldito corazón comenzó a dar grandes saltos, por lo que tuve que posar mi mano en el pecho, para asegurarme de que siguiera allí.

-Ehhmm, dime, Kurosaki-san.- Respondí sonriendo

-Y-yo… debemos ponernos de acuerdo para eso del trabajo- Tartamudeó un poco, mirando en otra dirección. - ¿Puedes mañana?

Y en ese momento se me encendió el foco. ¡Elysia-san no me deja salir de casa…! Y mucho menos llevar gente allá… pensé en un plan, no quería molestarlo, y mucho menos que tuviese mala calificación por mi culpa.

-C-creo que si- Dije haciendo caso omiso a mi reflexión. Maldita boca que habla sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-Bien, después de clases… c-creo que nos vemos mañana…

-Ahh… S-si, claro, hasta mañana- Se da media vuelta… y me quedé medio embobada viéndolo.

En fin, llegué a casa, hice todas las tareas (lavar los platos, la ropa, fregar el piso, cocinar etc.) y me fui a mi habitación… Debía hablar con Elysia-san para pedirle permiso.

Cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió, fui directo a recibirla.

-Bu-Buenas ta-tardes Elysia-san…- Saludé mirándola. Me devolvió una mirada fría, como siempre.

-Hola- Respondió sin prestarme atención.- ¿Está todo listo?

-S-si, enseguida le sirvo la cena.

Echo esto, se sentó a comer, y me posicioné a su lado.

-Niña idiota, ya te he dicho que no te sientes a comer conmigo.

-Lo… siento…- susurré parándome. No me atrevía… soy una cobarde.

-Ah, pero, linda orihime-chan… necesito que me hagas un favor.- Dijo sonriendo con voz extremadamente dulce.

-¿S-si?

-Estaré 3 días fuera de casa, un viaje de negocios, debes hacerte cargo de la casa, y las reglas básicas…

-No salir mas que para la escuela, no hablar con nadie… si alguien toca la puerta, no puedo abrir… si llega una carta, no puedo leerla ni tocarla… debo hacer el aseo completo, mis tareas, y nadie puede entrar a casa…- Respondí con voz casi automática.

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes Orihime-chan… y que sepas que todo es por tu propio bien,y que pase lo que pase yo siempre velaré por ti… ¿entendido…?- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla derecha y una sonrisa. ¿Qué sentí cuando hizo eso…? Creo que fue… rechazo. Sí… ¿Por qué creo que no es sincera? ¡No! En que pienso… soy una pésima persona… ella siempre tan buena conmigo… y yo desconfiando… soy un estorbo. Me fui a mi habitación, escribí un poco en ti, y luego me llamó nuevamente.

-Sí, niña, otra cosa, si llaman al teléfono, no contestes.

-pero… ¿Por qué?- Objeté.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Respondió dándome la espalda. Estoy sola. En el mundo, en cualquier lugar estoy sola, no significo nada para nadie…nadie…

Ya es costumbre sentirme así de miserable, aunque esta vez, se me vino a la mente la imagen de los chicos que acababa de conocer. ¿Qué serán ellos para mi…? Acaso se convertirán en … ¿Mis amigos…? – Sonreí con amargura, tristeza, con los ojos apagados, mas que de costumbre. Claro que no… no suelo agradarle a la gente. Supongo que lo único que tengo es a Elysia-san… Creo.

Y llegando a lo que ocurrió hoy…

No puedo evitar sentirme tan… tan… feliz… una extraña sensación invade mi cuerpo, quiero sonreír, pero con sinceridad, quiero gritar y saltar como nunca lo he hecho.

Las clases fueron parecidas a las de ayer, no entraré en detalles, pero cuando llegó el primer receso…

Tatsuki-san y Rukia-san Fueron al patio conmigo, diciéndome que me mostrarían la escuela. Llegando a un lugar cerca del casino, había un tumulto de gente, todos gritando y empujándose entre si.

-¡Ya, golpéalo Kurosaki!- Exclamaba uno.

_-¿Kurosaki-san?- _Pensé.

-Hay no… esto es malo…- Dijo Tatsuki-san.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté.

-Es Ichigo… Maldición, ya se metió en otra pelea.- dijo en tono de preocupación.

-¿Pelea…?

-Ven, vamos.- Nos hacercamos a la muchedumbre, y entre empujones llegamos a primera fila.

-¿¡Por que no te metes con uno de tu tamaño!- Gritaba el, delante de un chico que estaba tirado en el piso, se veía bastante frágil

-JA- Se carcajeó el culpable- Esa escoria se cruzó en mi camino.

-Maldito Brabucón…- Se abalanzó sobre el para golpearlo, pero renji-san y un chico moreno y muy muy alto lo detuvieron.

-Para ya Ichigo-

-Maldición… agradece que no te parto el trasero a patadas aquí mismo.- Vociferó, mas que enfadado. Los demás chicos se llevaron a su contrincante de allí.

-¡Ichigo!- Gritó Tatsuki-san corriendo hacia el. - ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo idiota!- Le regañó.

-¿Qué no ves? ¡Ese brabucón a querido golpear por nada a Hanataro!

-Ok, bien entiendo, pero sabes que no puedes meterte en problemas, el director ya te dio un ultimátum.

-¡AAhh! Ok lo sé, no se desde cuando te convertiste en mi madre.

-Ya cállate.- Tímidamente me hacerqué a el, muy muy preocupada.

- Ku-kurosaki-san… ¿Estás bien…?- Susurré al notar la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza.

Sí, no es nada.- Poniéndose de pie, casi ignorándome.

-Pero tu cabeza…- Murmuré

-¡No pasa nada!- Respondió bruscamente, alejándose del lugar. Me sentí pasada a llevar, invisible para el.

Por fin, había llegado el final de las clases. Yo seguía estando con el ánimo por los suelos. Guardé mis cosas muy lentamente, así mismo salí del salón. Llegando a la puerta del instituto, alguien me esperaba, nadie mas que el.

-Ven, vamos se nos hizo tarde.- Me ordenó. Lo había olvidado por completo: Debía ir a su casa por el trabajo de biología.

**Que tal? Les gustó? Espero que si ^-^ **

**Nuevamente, los dejaré con la incertidumbre muajajajaja (risa malvada)**

**Hasta aquí yo, se cuidan, y ¡dejenme un review!**

**Y que viva el Ichihime **


End file.
